A Classic Tale
by Fallon4Felton01
Summary: Harry likes Hermione, but she doesn't know. Will he tell her? Will they hook up? (you know it!) The story's a lot better than the summary...Rated R for later chapters...
1. Feelings Begin

She was walking towards him in the rain. He could see she had been crying, but he didn't know why. He longed to hold her, she was so beautiful. Water ran down his face as he hurried towards her. Finally, their bodies met and emotions exploded. He held her in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. She cried, but now they were tears of joy, for she was where she belonged; in the saftey of his arms.  
  
"I love you," He said softly, gently caressing her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I love you too," She whispered with a genuine smile.   
  
He leaned down slowly, never wanting the moment to end. This was heaven, and he was holding a beautiful angel. He closed his eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers.   
  
His eyes shot open, and Harry Potter found himself alone in the Gryffindor common room. He must have fallen asleep while doing his homework again. He mentally scolded himself as he gathered his books and put them away. There was no way he was going to finish his work now, it was far too late. Harry heard the clock strike 3 as he dragged himself up the stairs.   
  
His breathing was still heavy from the dream as he lay down in his bed. It was odd how real it seemed. The rain, the girl...he could have sworn he was standing right there. He'd had dreams about her before, but none quite like this. It made him uneasy; Did he really have feelings for her? Before he could dwell on the question for too long, he fell quietly into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, get up! I need to borrow your Potions notes!" Ron roughly shook Harry's shoulder. Harry groaned before sitting up and reaching blindly for his glasses.   
  
"Sorry, mate, but I fell alseep before I could even get that far. You're gonna have to go to Hermione for that one." He grumbled.   
  
Ron heaved a sigh. They both knew perfectly well what hell Hermione was going to give them before allowing them to read over her perfect notes. Sometimes having a perfectionist as a best friend wasn't such a bad thing.   
  
Ron and Harry quickly hurried down to breakfast after quickly changing their robes and attempting to tame their out of control hair. They found Hermione sitting, as usual, eating a muffin with her nose burried deep inside a large book. As she noted their arrival, she lifted her head and smiled.  
  
"Hi guys!" She greeted them cheerfully.   
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. Soft curls framed her face as her brown eyes lit up with enthusiasm. Her smile could make anyone's day and Harry felt his knees go weak.   
  
"This is not happening," He thought to himself. "I can not be falling for Hermione."   
  
"Morning, 'Mione!" Ron replied as he sat down. Harry quitely sat down, feeling nauseous. Hermione and Ron exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry? You don't look so good," She said with concern. She placed her hand gently on his forehead as he shivered at her touch.   
  
"You're hot!" She said. Then her cheeks flushed and she giggled. "I mean, your forehead is warm! Well, you know what I mean. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"That's okay," He responded with a small smile, "I feel all right." Hermione hesitated, but believed him.   
  
"Fine, but I don't want you throwing up on my clean robes," She joked.   
  
Harry laughed and looked towards Ron. Not surprisingly, Ron wasn't paying attention to any of their conversation because of the food that had just appeared in front of him.   
  
"So, Hermione, I assume you did your potions homework?" Harry said.   
  
"Harry James Potter, you are a bad student," She said in a mock tone. "How many times do I have to tell you that if you don't do your homework, I'm not letting you copy mine?"  
  
"Well, you've told me that about a million times, but that never stops you from letting me just take a peek at it.." He said with a smirk.  
  
"No, Harry, not this time. I'm not letting you get away with not doing your homework again." Hermione said.  
  
"But Hermione, I have a good excuse!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"What's your great excuse this time?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"I...fell asleep." He said with a sheepish grin. "Okay so it's not such a great excuse, but if you let me see it then I'll owe you one and I'll never ask you for your notes again."  
  
"Harry, you say that every time, but fine. You know how bad it makes me feel, but....just take them before I change my mind." Hermione said, defeated.  
  
"Thanks, 'Mione, you're the best!" Harry smiled. He snatched the notes up as he hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...So I told Percy that if he didn't shut the hell up, I'd set Fred's poisonus butterfly on him!"   
  
The three wizards were walking back to the Gryffindor Common room after their classes were over. As usual, Ron was telling one of his crazy stories that Hermione and Harry desperately tried to follow. But the carefree atmosphere was suddenly shattered with one word.  
  
"Potter."   
  
Cold and quiet, the sound made a sick feeling set in the pit of Harry's stomach. All three of them knew exactly who was behind them even before turning around.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said, surprisngly calm. "What do you want?"  
  
"Aw, why the hostility, mate?" Malfoy asked. "Can't I say hello to you without you jumping at my throat?"  
  
"No, Malfoy, you can't," Hermione jumped in. "Now just leave us alone before---"  
  
"Before what, Mudblood?" Malfoy took a step towards Hermione. "Before what?"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. Tears quickly began to form, but she forced them back. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.   
  
"Leave her alone," Harry snarled. Draco smirked, but didn't budge. "I said leave her alone," Harry repeated, glare hardening.  
  
"Potter is going to save his little mudblood girlfriend. That's sweet."  
  
Harry's cheeks quickly flushed from embarrasment as his eyes darted towards the floor.   
  
"She's not my girlfriend," He muttered, and Draco snorted.   
  
"Well, whatever. I'll leave you two to go fuck in the common room or something. Have a good night!" Draco laughed as he turned and walked off.  
  
Even Hermione blushed at this comment, but quickly tried to hide her discomfort.   
  
"Come on, guys, let's go," Ron said, breaking the akward silence. They started off towards the common room, Ron keeping them entertained with his stories. But now, Harry and Hermione were more focused on other thoughts...  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: Will Harry ever tell Hermione his true feelings for her? HOW WILL THIS STORY END? (or continue?) To find out, just review and tell me what you think thus far..more will be added shortly! BUT GO REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE...that's right. You know you want one. Until next time....adios! 


	2. Feelings progress

A/N: Heyyy thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I'll take your advice into consideration and definitely use it in my story so..thankkssss...I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated anytime..ever but i've been quite busy. Okay enough of me babbling..here's the story!!   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Falling asleep was a hopeless cause. Maybe this whole thing was a hopeless cause. Falling asleep and falling in love; both were just difficult ways to reach fantasy worlds and dreams. Harry sighed as he noted the time. 1:18, and he was no closer to sleep than he had been at 11:30. In desperation, Harry dragged himself out of bed and settled on the couch in the common room. He sat staring blankly into the fire, a storm of uncertain thoughts brewing in his head. A soft sound from the other side of the room caught his attention.   
  
"Who's there?" Harry questioned, heart beginning to pound.   
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione stepped from the doorway. Harry's stomach dropped. Hermione looked breathtaking on top of the stairs. Her hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and she wore little more than a silky nightgown. Harry smiled at his luck. What was she doing here?   
  
"Yeah, it's me." Harry responded after a moment of admiration.   
  
"What the heck are you doing up this late?" Hermione questioned with a lazy yawn.   
  
"I could ask the same about you. I was just thinking, i suppose. I can't sleep"   
  
"Me either. What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to Harry.   
  
You, his mind screamed. Your beautiful face controls my thoughts and stalks my dreams. I can't sleep because I've been thinking of the million ways I'd love to tell you how much I care, and the million ways you couldn't be more oblivious. He wanted so desperately to share his true thoughts with her, but wasn't sure she'd accept it.   
  
"Well, you know. School, friends...what are you thinking about?" Hermione blushed a moment before responding.   
  
"I don't know, pretty much the same things you're thinking about," She responded with a sigh.   
  
You have no idea, Harry thought with a smile. Just tell her, he told himself. His heart was beating so hard, he hoped Hermione couldn't hear it.   
  
"Yeah. Uh, Hermione?"   
  
"Yeah, Harry?"   
  
"There's kinda something I wanted to talk to you about."   
  
"What's that, Harry?"   
  
"Well, we've been friends for a while and I just wanted to tell you that..."   
  
SLAM! Harry and Hermione both jumped out of their seats as the door to the girls' dormitory slammed shut. Lavender rushed out gasping for air, face flustered.   
  
"I was just...sleeping. But then he woke me up. He tried to...oh, no," Lavender breathed.   
  
"Lavender, who was in your room?" Harry asked, concerned.   
  
"I think it...oh no...I think it was Malfoy," She managed to whisper.   
  
"Malfoy was in your room?" Hermione questioned as she walked to the door.   
  
"Yes, he was! I woke up and he was over me...that terrible grin...do something!" Lavender squealed.   
  
"Harry, come here. You're going to go in there and get him out," Hermione commanded.   
  
"I'm not allowed in there, you know that, Hermione," Harry said, shaking his head.   
  
"Harry, come on," Hermione hissed urgently. Harry quickly nodded and walked to the door. With Hermione and Lavender standing behind him, Harry quielty opened the door a crack, just enough to peek in. Moonlight dimly lit the room, and all seemed peaceful. Harry stepped in, trying not to wake anyone. Looking around, he noted nothing out of the ordinary. Not a pillow was out of place. Walking to the other side of the room, Harry suspiciously glanced around, ready for anything. Still, nothing stirred. Harry shrugged and turned back towards the door.   
  
"There's nothing here," Harry whispered, just loud enough for Hermione and Lavender to hear.   
  
"I swear to you there was someone in here," Lavender cried.   
  
"I believe you, Lavender," Hermione consoled her.   
  
"How about you ladies sleep on the couches for tonight?" Harry suggested.   
  
"Okay," replied Lavender. "I think i'd feel safer there. Do you mind spending the night out there with me, Hermione?"   
  
"Not at all, Lavender. It's fine. Grab your blanket and lets go," Hermione said.   
  
Harry led the girls back down to the common room.   
  
"Good night, Hermione. Lavender," Harry said as he turned to enter his room.   
  
"Good night...and thanks," Lavender said with a smile. She then flipped over and quickly drifted off to sleep.   
  
"Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams," Hermione said with a small wink. Harrry blushed deeply and he turned to hide his flushed cheeks. Harry's eyelids felt heavy as he climbed the stairs. This time, he didn't try to stop the thoughts of her that invaded his dreams.   
  
************************************************************   
  
A/N: Okay so that was a short chapter but I will soon add to it! It's really late and I just want to sleep but REVIEW and tell me what you think should happen next! I love hearing from each and every one of you...so take 30 seconds and write me a quick note telling me how much you love or hate the story (preferrably the first one) and I'll post the next chapter as soon as i get reviews! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!! adios! 


	3. Uncontrollable

A/N: Heyy! Aww, you guys are all super nice and I loved all the feedback. I think I may be addicted to reviews and I really liked the ones where people made suggestions..those really helped to form this chapter. I'd been having quite a brain block about this chapter so I hope you all think it's all right..Just read and review, as always!   
  
P.S...I'm terribly sorry for any spelling errors, don't hold that against me! I'm currently writing on a computer that doesn't have spell check anywhere. So I'm just trying my best here...on with the story!  
  
********************************************************************   
  
Potions. The mere thought sent shivers up Harry's spine as undesireable memories were recalled to life. But it was unavoidable. Harry sat in potions staring at the back of Draco's head, trying to mentally burn a hole through it. With no luck, he faced his attention back to the babbling Snape at the front of the room.   
  
"You will all be partnered up...drawing names out of a hat..." Harry only caught a few words, but already didn't like the sound of it. He shot a questioning glance towards Ron, who stared back with the same expression. Both quickly nodded in agreement, as neither wanted to be paired up with Malfoy by chance.   
  
"I will pick your partners based on who I think need to learn to work together," Snape drawled, expecting the groans that came from the entire class. Draco promptly raised his hand.   
  
"Can I just work alone?" He asked.   
  
"No, and I don't think you'll want to after you hear who I've paired you with," Snape snarled with a smirk. "You and Potter will be quite an excellent match."   
  
"Professor, you can't do that! You don't understand!" Malfoy protested. Harry sprang from his chair, outraged.   
  
"This is completely unfair. Why are you always trying to screw me over? Don't you have any heart, Professor?" Harry cried.   
  
"No, Potter, I just don't have patience for your immature actions. Sit down and shut up or I'll give you something that won't be fair," Snape snapped without moving an inch. Harry sat down with a sigh.   
  
After everyone was placed in their assigned spots (and after many students opposed to the random pairings), they were all ready to start. Working with Malfoy would suck, but at least he'd get to talk to him about last night's visit to the girls' room.  
  
"The instructions are now on the board," said Snape, motioning with his wand. "Begin."   
  
Harry turned towards Malfoy and glared. This was his luck. Out of all the people in the classroom to be paired with, he had to be paired with Malfoy. What did Snape want from them? Did he expect them to kiss and make up?   
  
"I know I'm hot, Potter, but I'd appreciate if you kept your drooling for that filthy mudblood," Draco said nonchalantly.   
  
"Where were you last night?" Harry asked accusingly.   
  
"That's none of your damn business, but if you must know I was with Pansy," Draco responded.   
  
"No, I mean at about 1:30. What were you doing there?" Harry specified.   
  
"Potter I really wish I could help you, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not playing along with these sick fantasies of yours!" Draco replied with a smirk. Harry just hardned his glare.   
  
"What do you want from Lavender?" Harry asked.   
  
"Lavender?"   
  
"You heard me."   
  
"I don't want anything from Lavender," Draco answered, and he almost sounded sincere.   
  
"Who were you looking for then?"   
  
"Looking for where, Potter?" Draco was beginning to get annoyed.   
  
"Just know that I know that you were there and I know you'll be back. And when you do show your face, I'll be waiting and I will take you down. If you ever choose to hurt those girls, you won't even live to see tomorow. I hope you think about that next time you are ever so lonely late at night and you're just looking to get some." Harry's tone was low, and each word seemed to be more and more vile than the last.   
  
"A threat? You're threatening me?" Draco meerly rolled his eyes. Harry's cheeks flushed with anger.   
  
"Just leave the girls alone," Harry spat through gritted teeth. "You hurt them, I hurt you. Got it?"   
  
"Yes, Sir," Draco responded mockingly. "Just understand that I have better things to do with my time then fuck around with stupid mudbloods."   
  
Without thinking twice, Harry found himself on top of Malfoy, repeatedly punching him wherever he could. Malfoy fought back, forcing Harry off of him and on to the floor. Chaos erupted between the two, as both took each blow before violently returning the gesture. Everyone in the room immediately stopped mixing and turned to watch the vicious fight on the floor. This brutal brawl was quickly ended by a simple seperation spell preformed by Snape. The room grew dead silent as Harry and Malfoy gasped for air.   
  
"Well, Harry, I'm not surprised. Simple tasks such as controlling yourself never did come easy for you. Dumbledore will be thrilled to see you both," Snape hissed, venom dripping from every word.   
  
"It wasn't even my fault, Professor! The crazy bastard just snapped!" Malfoy protested, blood seeping from several open wounds on his left cheek.   
  
"I don't care, but I'm sure Dumbledore does. Now get out of here," Snape replied harshly.   
  
Scolding himself, an embarrassed Harry left the room with one hand over his bleeding nose. Draco followed like a shadow not far behind, still wincing in pain. Harry slowed his pace; he might have been stupid enough to hit Malfoy, but he wasn't stupid enough to let Malfoy follow. The boys had one thing in common; both were unpredictable when angry, and Harry didn't particularly want a surprise attack from behind.   
  
After the long, silent walk to death row, Harry and Malfoy waited outside of Dumbledore's office. The door opened and Draco slowly entered. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Going in after Malfoy gave Harry the oppritunity to set straight any lies Malfoy told Dumbledore.   
  
Harry sat alone, regretting everything that had happened in the past half hour. If he had only kept his anger under control. Why did he even have to ask about last night? Did he expect Malfoy to come out and admit that he was in the room? Harry knew that Malfoy was there, even if he wouldn't admit it. One way or another, Harry was going to find out why.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
A/N: I was going to continue, but that last sentence is such a great way to leave it for now..I'll update soon though, as long as people keep reviewing. Also, I don't really know yet what dumbledore should say and what their punishments should be..that part will take some thinking. Sooo go and review and tell me what ya think and i love hearing from EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. So thanks for reading! adios!! 


	4. Feelings are Expressed

A/N: ::Gasps!:: I have reviews!!. That's...amazing. Keep up the great work, readers! I love you all dearly! And those cookies I previously spoke of in my A/N ..(at the end of chapter two maybe?)They were the wonderful cookies of self gratification. When you review my stories, you receive cookies of self gratification in response. Now don't you feel good about yourself?   
  
One final note to Selene...I'm trying the best I can to keep everything the way it should be...the whole name thing I meant to go back and revise before I submitted the chapter but forgot so I'll go back and redo that part soon. So I'm sorry and I'll use your suggestions to make my story better for everyone :-)...hokay now on with the story!   
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said sternly, though his small eyes still twinkled. Harry now sat uncomfortably in a chair facing Dumbledore, a position he'd rather not be in.   
  
"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, sounding especially ashamed.   
  
"I don't think I have to tell you that what you did was wrong. Though you and Malfoy don't get along, that's no reason to knock the boy to the ground. Now, Harry, I've known you for some years, and it's never been in your nature to hurt a fellow student unprovoked." Dumbledore said.   
  
"I know, Professor. I guess it's not much of an excuse, but I was trying to get him to admit to something he wouldn't admit. But, Professor, I know he did it." Harry attempted to explain.   
  
"Did what?" Dumbedore questioned. Harry sighed.   
  
"Well, he...uh...the other night, see...he was..." Harry grasped for words. Should he tell Dumbledore or figure out the mystery on his own?   
  
"Where was Malfoy last night, Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with curiosity, but Harry sensed Dumbledore knew something Harry didn't.   
  
"He was...out of his room, I think," Harry finally said, not completely lying. Dumbledore frowned slightly.   
  
"Is there something else you'd like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"No, Professor," Harry said, quickly shaking his head. Dumbledore questioned the matter no further.   
  
"Well, then I'm going to ask you the same question I presented to Draco; What do you think your punishment should be?" Dumbledore inquired.   
  
"I'm not sure, Professor. I suppose I'm the one who started it so I'd better get the punishment. I acted completely irrational and I'm ashamed of my behavior," Harry answered sincerely.   
  
"All right, Harry. You will have a week's detention with Professor Snape. Draco will be joining you for four of those days, but you are not to acknowledge eachother. Understood?"   
  
"Yes, Professor."   
  
"You are excused, then."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Oh, and Harry?" Dumbledore called as Harry turned to leave.   
  
"Yes, Professor?"   
  
"If there's anything else you need to share, just know I'm here," Dumbledore said with a wink. Harry nodded.   
  
"All right, Professor. Thanks," Harry replied.   
  
He left the room feeling no more satisfied than when he entered. He decided not to tell Dumbledore the events of the previous night. Harry couldn't help feeling guilty for keeping this thought to himself. Harry supposed he was on his own with this one. With a nauseating feeling setting in the pit of his stomach, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, not caring to entertain the questions he expected, had he returned to class.   
  
After a short while of waiting for his friends to return from class, Harry fell fast asleep on the couch. His peaceful nap was soon interrupted by the eager face of Hermione, dying to scold him for his immature behavior in Snape's class. Usually waking up to Hermione was a dream come true for Harry, but this time, he knew what was coming.   
  
"Harry James Potter, are you out of your mind? I thought you knew better than to hit Malfoy. What on Earth would possess you to do that?" Hermione said in one breath.   
  
"You have to admit, it was pretty cool," Commented Ron from behind the couch. Hermione shot him a glare that made Ron shut up. Before Harry had a chance to answer her first question, Hermione fired a few more.   
  
"What was your punishment? Did Malfoy say anything on your way to Dumbledore? Did Malfoy get in trouble?"   
  
"Slow down, Hermione," Harry said with a lazy yawn. "I've got detention with Snape for a week. And Malfoy's going to be there for 4 of the days. And no, Malfoy didn't say a word on the way to Dumbledore's office."   
  
"Well, what about my first question? Why did you do it?" Asked Hermione, eyes wide.   
  
"I wanted to find out what he was doing with Lavender the other night, but he denied even being there. I guess I was stupid to ask and I wasn't really expecting him to admit anything," Harry responded with a shrug.   
  
"You weren't being stupid when you asked, you were being stupid when you tackled him. What good was going to come out of that?" Hermione questioned.   
  
"I don't know, Hermione. He said something that got me so angry I couldn't control myself," Harry answered, starting to get frustrated.   
  
"What did he say?" Hermione asked. Harry hesitated.   
  
"Nothing, 'Mione, don't worry about it," Harry said, though Malfoy's words still rang in his head.   
  
"....Just know that I have better things to do with my time than fuck around with mudbloods...."   
  
Harry furrowed his brow, as his anger slowly returned to him. Hermione looked concerned.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, snapping back to the moment.   
  
"What did he say?" Hermione questioned softly.   
  
"It's really stupid now, I don't know why it got me so upset," Harry lied.   
  
"Harry," Hermione said seriously. With eyes like those, Harry just couldn't tell her. He didn't want to hurt her and, after all, ignorance is bliss.   
  
"It was about you, Hermione, but he was just being Malfoy. You know how he is; just looking for an argument."   
  
"Harry, just tell me," Hermione pleaded. Her large brown eyes seemed to gaze deep into the green ones that faced her. Harry sighed, and knew he couldn't win.   
  
"He said that he has better things to do than to fuck around with...mudbloods," Harry said, staring at the floor. After a long silence, Harry looked up, expecting tears. But her eyes were dry, and filled with an emotion Harry had never seen them possess before. Was it anger? Was it vengefulness? Hermione seemed to be in a world all her own as she stood quietly before running out of the common room.   
  
Harry sat dumbfounded for a moment before slowly standing.   
  
"Maybe she's finally snapped," Suggested Ron, who had been observing the whole scene. Harry shook his head.   
  
"Do you think she just needs to be alone for a while?" Asked Harry, unsure of what to do.   
  
"Yeah," answered Ron with a shrug. "Girls are just like that sometimes."   
  
Harry nodded and sat down again. Ron started another one of his crazy stories, but Harry's mind was somewhere else. Where did Hermione go? Why did she just leave like that? It wasn't like Hermione to act that way. Maybe Ron was right; maybe she had just snapped. But then where did she go? Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He stood quietly and left to find Hermione, leaving Ron without a word.   
  
Hoookay, people that's all for now. I'm pretty sure what I want to happen here, but I'm not completley sure and I'm not willing to give anything away..so any plot suggestions would be wonderful. And there will be some hookups in the next chapter, I PROMISE! allll righty so you know the drill....gooo and review to make me happy and I'll put the next chapter up very shortly. Adios!! 


	5. Helpless

AN: All right I'm doing just fine here...the majority of my reviews have been spectacular and the criticizm has been especially constructive. I'm going to continue now and this is where the story REALLY gets good I suppose..definitely rated R for a scene of a fairly exciting nature. ::winks:: FINALLY. So read and review as always! Thanks!!  
  
OH another A/N: (sorry for the delay..) Uh so I don't know how difficult this is going to be for people to comprehend, but this chapter works best from HERMIONE'S point of view...So don't get confused, please, I'm not trying to mess with your minds er anything..So this is HERMIONE'S point of view now, okkay? Okay. ONWARD AND FORWARD!  
  
Hermione left without the faintest idea of what she was doing. She had had it with Malfoy. No more letting him walk all over her and treat her like some kind of helpless child. It was time to take control. But where was she going? Hermione didn't even care at this point. She just had to get away. Maybe if she walked far enough, she would calm down before a violent explosion.  
  
The sun was setting as Hermione found herself sitting under a tree by the lake. Tears slowly formed and fell from her large eyes, mostly out of frustration and rage. Hermione wondered where her friends were at this point. Dinner was certainly over, and they would be heading back to the common room right about now. Maybe they just didn't care enough to comfort her. Hermione quickly dismissed this thought, and scolded herself for her desperation and selfpity. She couldn't just sit alone, dwelling on her abandoned state of mind. But as she turned to leave, a dark shadow crept out from around the bushes.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione questioned, heart race rapidly increasing. No answer. Hermione felt alone as the darkness closed in around her.  
  
"Harry," She hissed, hoping this was a sick joke.   
  
"Hello," The figure greeted her, and she could almost hear the smirk. As he stepped into the moonlight, his grey eyes became visible behind wisps of silvery blond hair. Hermione gasped and attempted to stiffle a scream.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked, trying to sound as confident as possible, though her voice quivered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He questioned, ignoring her previous question.  
  
"Why?" Hermione was not willing to back down now.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malfoy repeated.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Hermione answered.   
  
"I'm asking the questions here," Malfoy snapped as he violently grabbed her small wrist.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She questioned as tears welled up in her eyes. Silence. Malfoy glared into Hermione's big, brown, tear-filled eyes with a look of hunger Hermione had never seen before. Before she could respond, he suddenly leaned down and harshly put his lips on hers.  
  
Two worlds collided and emotions exploded as Hermione desperately tried to pull away. But his force was too strong. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. With her eyes shut tight, Hermione inhaled the sour scent of sweat and dirt. Repulsed, she tried to fight the suffocation. Hermione felt his pants tighten as her common sense began to function once again. She quickly jerked her knee up, fighting to escape. But Malfoy was one step ahead of her. He grabbed her leg and flipped her onto her back suddenly, pinning her uncomfortably to the ground.  
  
"If you would only relax, I think you'll enjoy it," Malfoy smirked, venom dripping from his every word.   
  
"Malfoy, why are you doing this to me?" She asked as he fingered the buttons on her shirt.  
  
"Because I can," He said simply as he went back to work.  
  
"Help me," Hermione pleaded outloud. Malfoy just smiled.  
  
"Keep talking, Mudblood. Keep talking."  
  
After about five minutes, Hermione found herself laying with her robes wadded up beside her. The only thing seperating Malfoy's sweaty body, from her smooth, delicate skin was the thin barrier provided by her plain white panties. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she struggled every once in a while, but found herself too exausted to really fight back.  
  
THUD!   
  
In an instant, Hermione was free, able to run away. With the heat of Malfoy's body gone, her limbs took a minute to adjust to the cold air.   
  
SMACK!  
  
Grunts and cries came from the struggle on the ground in the dark. Hermione reached for the wand that was in her robe pocket.  
  
"Lumos!" She whispered, as the end of her wand lit. Silence once more. Hermione directed her wand towards the whimpering figure that lay in a ball on the floor. It was Malfoy, bleeding and bruised on various parts of his body. Hermione gasped at the gory sight. But who was her rescuer? Hermione shone her light around, looking for the person she was forever grateful to.  
  
"Hermione?" Asked a voice, out of breath, yet still soothingly familiar. Hermione spun around and found herself gazing into the shining green eyes of her hero.   
  
A/N: Heeyyy all righty so I was going to continue but I think this leaves a little bit of suspense for me. I had a super great time writing this chapter but I'm not sure if it's any good so now would be an especially wonderful time to review becauese i'd like to know what i can do for the next scenes involving a sexual nature...possible improvements or maybe just to tell me it didn't suck so bad. Sooo review please, now that you've read it and I'll totally get back to writing soon!! Later, folks! 


	6. Darkness

A/N: Wow, I'm quite impressed with the response I've gotten from this story...sorry I haven't been so quick with my updates, but i usually write on weekends late at night when I'm all alone...that makes me sound so cool. Anyways, thank you SO much for the reviews and I love the suggestions I'm getting. This story could still go any way, so I'd love any suggestions you might have, even if they are mean...I'm a big girl, I can take it. so THANK YOU AND KEEP READING! It's uphill from here...  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up suddenly as she finally exhaled, for what seemed to be the first time in ages. Without hesitation, she collapsed into Harry and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. The fear she had felt just minutes ago seemed to drift away as she found herself here, protected by Harry's strong arms as he gently rocked her.  
  
"I'll never let him hurt you again," He said softly, almost more of a promise to himself than to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered, though she knew he deserved much more. Harry just gave a small smile as his eyes began to tear. She was so helpless and frail as he held her close, and her eyes told a tale of torture. Her bruised lips quiverred as she shut her eyes and let the tears fall.   
  
"Are you cold?" Harry asked, noticing for the first time Hermione's lack of clothes. Hermione seemed to realize this too as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Finding no words, she simply nodded. Harry bent down and reached for her robe. But just as he did, the limp body on the cold ground rolled over groggily and groaned in pain. Harry quickly wrapped Hermione's robe around her chest, lifed her carefully, and carried her back to the castle.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked quietly after a long moment of silence.   
  
"Madame Pomfery. She's going to have to fix you up a bit," Harry replied softly.  
  
"Well what about M--Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, stumbling over his name as though it were now more evil than Voldmort's.  
  
"What about him?" Harry said, a puzzled expression sweeping across his face.  
  
"We have to tell someone he's out there."  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Even when Hermione was at her worst, she was still smarter than anyone Harry had ever met.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Harry suggested. Hermione just nodded wearily, exausted from her struggle.   
  
Oh, how he wanted to kiss the lips he held just inches from his face. How he wanted so desperately to hold the hands that were so tightly wrapped around his neck, look into her beautiful brown eyes and tell her how much he loved her and that he never wanted to let her go. Taking a closer look, Harry once again noticed that her once rosy lips were swollen and bruised, her arms were clamped around his neck in fear, and her usually curious, intellictual eyes were now full of torture and exasperation. Harry suddenly felt rage deep in the pit of the stomach for the one who would be so heartless, so incredibly perverted and sinister, to hurt the one he loved so much.  
  
"Potter, what's going on?"   
  
Harry spun around as he reached the stone corridor, and found himself face to face with Professor McGonnagal.   
  
"I...er...I just have to-" Harry began, but Professor McGonnagal interrupted as her face turned a milky sort of white.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Asked Professor McGonnagal, breathlessly.  
  
"Nothing! I just have to see Professor Dumbledore!" Harry insisted.  
  
"Shouldn't you be taking Miss Granger to Madame Pomfrey first?"   
  
"Well, yes, but I..."  
  
"Forget it, Potter. I'll take Miss Granger directly to Madame Pomfrey, and you can do whatever it is you have to do. I trust it is more important than getting her medical attention," Professor McGonnagal said, though not accusingly. She seemed to understand there was something going on that Harry didn't have time to share. They locked eyes and he nodded, trusting her as she was trusting him.  
  
"Can you walk, dear?" asked Professor McGonnagal. Hermione's legs were still weak from shock as they violently quiverred before Professor McGonagal caught her mid-fall.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a miserable look as she turned to face him.  
  
"Go talk to Dumbledore, Harry," She said, her tearstained cheeks shining in the dim glow. Harry nodded slowly as he backed away from Hermione regretfully. There was nothing else he could do for her except make sure Malfoy got what he deserved.  
  
"I'll be up to visit you soon," He promised as he turned away, rushing down the twisting hall. He didn't stop running until he got to Dumbledore's office where he pounded incessantly on the large, wooden door until Dumbledore's head poked through the doorway.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked somewhat alarmed, though his voice still kept its usual calm tone.  
  
"It's Hermione...and she...well Malfoy.....she's in the hospital wing now....and Malfoy's still out there..." Harry tried to retell the events of that night, though he found he was having difficulty forming sentences.  
  
"Why don't you come into my office?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"There's no time for that!" Harry cried, growing more and more panicked by the passing second.  
  
"Is Draco hurt?" Dumbledore asked, as if he already knew the answer. Harry simply nodded his head.  
  
"But I don't know how bad it is...I mean, it was dark and all," Harry said.  
  
"Let us go, then," Dumbledore announced, without even asking how he had been hurt, or even why. Harry didn't dare debate, as he lead Dumbledore out of the castle silently.   
  
"Lumos," Harry muttered as they began to walk out to the lake. Dumbledore immediately pulled out his wand and did the same.  
  
"What kind of state is he in?" Dumbledore questioned, breaking the silence.   
  
"I'm not quite sure, it was dark. I think he was unconcious when we left," Harry stated truthfully. Dumbledore asked no more questions, and this somewhat akward silence followed them all the way to the tree where Harry had found Hermione in a rather uncomfortable position not even an hour ago.  
  
"Draco?" Dumbedore called out into the darkness. This was quite odd. Using his wand as a flashlight, looked towards the tree. This had to be the right tree, for Hermione's abandoned bra still lay in a heap on the ground. The only thing missing from this picture was Malfoy.   
  
"Where could he have gone? Not fifteen minutes ago he was unconcious on the ground right over there," Harry said, pointing to a spot of flattened grass right next to the tree.   
  
The pair stood silently for a long moment, listening closely for any sound. Harry's heart rate quickened as he breathed in the crisp autumn air. One minute passed...then two...and they still stood silently. If Malfoy was really hiding in the bushes, Harry figured he had more sense than to jump out and attack Dumbledore and himself, who were both known for their amazing skills with a wand.  
  
"Professor, I don't think he -"   
  
"Shhh!"  
  
A sudden noise, a quick movement from nearby bushes. Harry spun around, pointing his wand directly at the now motionless bush. Taking two slow steps forward, Harry drew in one long breath, trying to calm his nerves. Dumbledore stepped cautiously in front of him, and Harry didn't protest. Walking closer, inch by inch....slowly...quietly....and then....  
  
SWOOSH!  
  
With a loud rustle, a cat burst from the bushes, running terrified past a breathless Harry and Dumbledore. They stood for a moment, recovering from the shock. Harry let out a small laugh purely out of relief, but Dumbledore didn't look happy.  
  
"We must return back to the castle," He said, and Harry didn't dare question him.  
  
"Where is he, Professor?" Harry asked, figuring that Dumbeldore knew something he didn't.  
  
"I know just as much as you do, Harry. It's not safe for us...mostly you...to be out here in the dark like this if Draco is out and angry," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry thought this over. He wasn't afraid of Malfoy. He could take him, even without wands, as he had proven earlier. But he didn't think that was what Dumbledore was worried about. Malfoy wasn't playing games. At this point, he would kill Harry if he had the chance. Harry knew this full well. Quickly, he followed Dumbledore's gliding pace all the way back to the castle.  
  
A/N: Ooookay I will definitely continue this one sometime soon, like this weekend....Sorry I havne't been so great with updating all the time but finals have arrived and school comes before fan fiction (but not in my opinion)...I promise there will be romance in the next chapter as there was a signifigant lack in this one. So stay tuned and I'll update the next JUICY, ROMANTIC, HOT, STEAMY, chapter super soon! JUST REVIEW AND I'LL ADD MORE!!! even a quick review would totally rock....as do all of you crazy mofos. Hokay, Ima outta hurrr!!!   
  
later!! 


	7. Fluff and Stuff

A/N: I've nothing to say...so i'll just keep writing. OHH this chapter is super fluff but it hink it might be WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR   
  
"So we walked back to the castle in the dark, and nobody knows where he is now," Harry concluded.   
  
He had just finished catching a shocked Hermione up on what she had missed after being taken to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a draught to let her sleep peacefully, and Hermione was left sleeping for two days while she recovered mentally and physically. After being waking up and leaving the hospital wing, Harry was the first one Hermione went in search of. And as they sat now, on the edge of the lake, the sun setting slowly, Hermione's eyes filled slowly with tears.   
  
"They have no idea where he could be?" Hermione asked, voice shaking slightly.   
  
"No," Harry responded quietly, shaking his head. A single tear fell gracefully from Hermione's long eyelashes.   
  
"I'm scared, Harry," Hermione whispered, as he opened his arms to hold her.   
  
"Don't be. Dumbledore's still here, and Malfoy wouldn't do anything stupid with Dumbledore around. Plus, he knows better than to go for you again. I'd probably be his target," Harry assured her, though she only sobbed harder.   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Harry. I'm afraid of losing you."   
  
She looked up and their eyes met. His heart nearly exploded out of his chest, as he forgot how to breathe. The words were on the tip of his tongue. If he could just find the strength to open his mouth and let the words escape.....it was such an easy task....'just say it!' his mind screamed, but he found himself confused and unable to speak. Staring into her pretty eyes, holding his beautiful angel, he didn't care to risk this all with three simple words.What if she didn't feel the same way? He couldn't bear the thought.   
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered, finally breaking the silence. Harry felt a drop of water hit the top of his head, and another one in quick succession on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah?" Harry managed to squeak, a little more nervous than he intended it to sound. The rain fell at a steady pace now, small tinkling noises softly tapping the surface of the lake.   
  
A gentle wind blew through the trees, as students from the other side of the lake quickly gathered their books and ran inside.   
  
But Harry saw none of this. All he saw was Hermione's face so close to his, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. Though is mind was working clearly, he found himself completely paralyzed and unable to speak. "Kiss her!" He told himself, but moving his lips to hers just a few inches away seemed like the most difficult task in the world.   
  
Suddenly, a warm rush filled Harry's cold body, as a tingling chill ran up and down his spine. Her lips were pressed against his, and he had no recollection of how they could have gotten there. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the kiss, finding his brain, that was functioning just moments before, no use to him at this point. A blur of thoughts raced through his mind, as the rain began to pour furiously, soaking Hermione and Harry, who sat absorbed in matters all their own.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione pulled her lips away, glancing around nervously. A speechless Harry sat completely dumbfounded, finding no words to explain his feelings. He looked doubtfully at Hermione who's cheeks blushed slightly red from embarrassment. After neither of them spoke for a long moment, she stood without warning and began to walk off.   
  
Harry's brain kicked back into gear, as a sudden feeling of guilt settled in his gut. Had he really been stupid enough to kiss Hermione? He figured she didn't like him, so why did he kiss her? Things would be so different between them now, he could never look her in the face again without feeling horrible for his uncontrolled actions.   
  
But then something snapped into place. He had been sitting there, gazing into Hermione's eyes, and his head didn't move an inch. A second later, Hermione's lips were on his, and Harry remained still, completely paralyzed. That meant that it had to have been Hermione who kissed Harry! Well, if that was the case, why was she walking away, and not still here, in Harry's arms?   
  
Harry's face lit up. Why didn't Harry kiss Hermione? He was afraid of what she would think of him. Why did Hermione kiss Harry? She was afraid of what he would think of her, but brave enough to take a risk. But then Harry didn't say anything, and Hermione must have gotten the wrong idea....   
  
He couldn't let her walk away without telling her how he felt.   
  
"Hermione!" He called through the downpour of rain. She turned stopped and slightly, as he could see tears slowly forming in her puffy eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to -" Hermione began, walking towards Harry once more.   
  
"Shhh," Harry interrupted, as his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Harry had the odd feeling this had happened before, as he immediately realized that this was exactly like his dream. (A/N: See chapter 1 if you can't remember) Except this was better than any dream. Harry knew what he had to do next.   
  
"I love you," He said gently, as he brushed his hand against her cheek. Hermione placed her hand over his and smiled broadly, making her more beautiful to Harry than ever before.  
  
"I love you, too," She whispered.   
  
Harry leaned down slowly, as he had wanted to for so long, and touched his lips to hers. An icy fire shot through his body, as his knees went weak. This wasn't a dream; this was reality, though Harry didn't believe it. His tongue slowly reached her full, bottom lip, as she let out a little gasp and opened her lips, allowing full access. A quiet moan escaped Harry's thraot as he invaded every corner of her sweet mouth, searching her soul. Though he didn't have much to compare this to, Harry found himself enjoying this kiss more than he had ever enjoyed any kiss in his life. He smiled to himself, and knew that as long as Hermione was with him, his smile would never fade.   
  
Dripping wet and out of breath, they pulled away, as shining green eyes faced the sparkling brown ones that danced with laughter. They stood for a long moment just like that, still wrapped up in their own little world.   
  
"Um...wow...er...we should probably head back," Hermione suggested, though Harry knew by the tone of her voice, she didn't truly want this.   
  
"All right," He sighed, taking Hermione's hand and walking slowly back to the castle. Neither said a word, but none were necessary. Both knew what was going through the other's racing mind, as they were thinking the same thing.   
  
A/N: hey there....I just kinda whipped this chapter up in the matter of a half hour, so i can totally understand if it sucked. I'm not even gonna read through it again and just publish it so you guys can have more material to review...I'll rewrite it if i get negative feedback....SO GO REVIEW AND I'LL KEEP WRITING! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	8. The Room of Requirement

A/N: Haha my reviews made me chuckle qutie a bit this time. I AM WELL AWARE THAT I AM A GIGANTIC CORNBALL! haha when is romantic harry potter fan fiction NOT corny? And I do give you props for catching that mistake...I was gonna go back and fix it right away, but i didn't think anyone would notice. Snaps for you...you deserve a cookie of self gratification. Okay I don't know about you but I was gettin pretty antsy just waiting for them to start really fooling around so....yeah just read on... Oh, and this one's more from Hermione's point of view again...  
  
Those green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that she couldn't escape, even if she wanted to. Hermione simply melted at the thought of his shining eyes piercing her soul.  
  
"There will be a test tomorow..." Professor McGonnagal droned on, and Hermione's concentration became once again sharp and focused. For the first time in her educational career, Hermione Granger was having trouble paying attention to in class. There was just something about him; something that made him seem more important than anything else.   
  
Suddenly, a small, folded letter was inched onto Hermione's desk. She looked up quickly to make sure Professor McGonnagal had not noticed, before unfolding the letter quickly. Her eyes scanned the paper, as a small smile crossed her lips.  
  
Hermione-  
  
Room of Requirements at 9. I've got a surprise.  
  
That scribbled handwriting could only belong to one person. Hermione looked up at Harry, who sat wtih a broad smirk on his face.   
  
'What am I getting myself into?' Hermione asked herself with a laugh, as Professor McGonnagal dismissed the class.   
  
Harry waited patiently outside of the classroom for Hermione as she packed her books. When she arrived, an eager grin spread across his face.  
  
"Harry, I really don't think we should go," Hermione said with a sigh, always being the voice of reason.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Harry, taking her free hand in his.  
  
"Well, I don't know...It just seems risky, is all."  
  
"That's what makes it fun." Hermione looked up at his glowing eyes. This was just like him to need a little adventure, even if it meant risking both of them.  
  
"Well, with Malfoy still gone..."  
  
"He wouldn't just be walking the halls of Hogwarts, Hermione. Not with everyone watching out for him."  
  
"Just to be safe, I mean...you never know..."  
  
"Hermione," He said, stopping to take both of her hands. "I know you're afraid of him, but just trust me. I promise it will be worth it...I've got something planned that you won't want to miss. I'm going to the library for a while. You didn't eat breakfast, you must be starving. Go get lunch and I'll see you tonight."  
  
Hermione watched him walk away, knowing now that she didn't have much of a choice but to go. Feeling hungry for the first time that day, Hermione headed off to the Great Hall, hoping to find Ron absorbed in a heap of food.  
  
8:34  
  
Hermione looked hopefully over at the clock and sighed. The minutes seemed like hours as she sat, trying to concentrate on her potions essay, while her mind was being entertained elsewhere. After a few more minutes of this torture, Hermione stood from her work, realizing that it was no use to sit there and stare at if for another half hour.   
  
'What is he planning?' Hermione asked herself desperately, as though hoping she could easily answer herself. If Harry had told her, at least, she would know what to wear.   
  
Searching aimlessly through a neat stack of clothes, Hermione stumbled upon a pink button up t-shirt, and a knee-length black and pink skirt that her mother had bought her just last summer. It wasn't stunning, but it would have to do.   
  
8:42  
  
The minutes were crawling by, as Hermione took another quick glance at the clock. She walked into the bathroom, changed, and left, but not before dabbing on some of Parvati's eyeshadow and throwing on her own robe. Hermione Granger walking down the corridors at 9:00 in a skirt and a top would look very suspicious.  
  
All the way to the room of requirements, Hermione racked her brain, coming up with everything that could go wrong. Before she had enough time to convince herself to turn back, Hermione had reached her destination. Heart pouding, Hermione slowly turned the knob on the magical door, and entered.  
  
"Right on time," Said a voice as Harry stepped in front of her, wearing a pale blue shirt and a pair of nice black pants.  
  
Hermione gasped as she gazed around the room in awe. The carpet was a deep red, as were the long curtains hanging on the walls. The ceiling, very much like the Great Hall, was bewitched to portray the night's sky. Stars twinkled above, and the only other light were a few candles that glowed on the walls, and a few that lined a large circle in the middle of the room. As Hermione neared the mysterious circle, she realized it was a hot tub, already hot and bubbling. In the corner behind a book case, Hermione now saw a large bed with deep red sheets matching the carpet and curtains. Hermione turned back toward Harry, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Harry, it's...oh, it's beautiful," She whispered, now observing the moving pictures on the wall.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Harry said, obviously proud of himself for thinking up the idea.   
  
He walked slowly to the side of the hot tub behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting feathery kisses on her neck. She turned around to face him, as her soft lips met his.   
  
"That hot tub looks pretty good, huh?" Harry asked with a devilish grin. Hermione glanced down at the water.  
  
"Had you told me earlier, I would have brought something to change into..."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary," Harry responded quickly. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Harry, I don't know..." Hermione began, biting her bottom lip nervously.   
  
"Just trust me," Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.   
  
Hermione half heartedly tried to back away, but gave herself over to temptation as his warm tongue gently pushed against hers. Figuring she had nothing to lose, Hermione seductively grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and dragged him to the bed without stopping the kiss. Surprised, Harry pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Well somebody's feeling a little...excited this evening! I like it," Harry said, breathing heavily.  
  
They stood next to the bed a moment, as Harry began to unbutton Hermione's pink shirt. Hermione subconciously moaned in pleasure as his warm hands unhooked her bra in one smooth movement, then slid across her bare chest. Harry pushed her down onto the bed, unsure of how far she would let him take this.   
  
"Harry, I need you," She said in a low voice, as she eagerly pulled his shirt over his head, before quickly reaching for his pants. After struggling a moment, she finally had his pants where she they belonged; on the floor.  
  
Much to Hermione's dissappointment, Harry pulled away and stood up.   
  
"What..what are you doing?" Hermione panted. Harry simply replied with a playful smirk. He reached down and slowly pulled her skirt down to her ankles before adding it to the pile of clothes already on the floor. Harry's eyes wide with anticipation, he inched her white panties off slowly, torturing Hermione beyond belief.   
  
"Please," She begged, aching for him like she never had before. Finally, he removed them completely, as he now faced a completely naked Hermione laying before him. Her cheeks flushed slightly, as he stared in awe of her natural beauty. The curves, the figure...Harry had to be the luckiest guy in the world. What did he ever do to deserve this?  
  
"How about that hot tub?" Harry suggested hoarsely. Much to Harry's surpise, Hermione shook her head. With a sly grin, she removed his boxers hungrily so that he, too, was completely naked.  
  
"Now I think the hot tub sounds all right," Hermione breathed.   
  
Sticking one toe into the bubbling water, Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. The warmth of the water felt good against her cool, sweaty skin. Harry sunk right in and Hermione followed suit, moving gracefully through the water to where he sat. Taking him by surprise, Hermione forcefully grabbed his manhood in her hand and gently began to stroke it. A jolt of pleasure shot through Harry's system as he knew he had to have her now.  
  
"Would you like to come a little..closer?" Harry muttered, finding speaking to be quite difficult given his situation. Hermione smiled playfully without stopping her skillful hands. Harry pulled her towards him with one hand, while the other found its way between her legs. Without much warning, Harry plunged one finger inside, as a cry escaped her lips. Another finger forced its way in, as Hermione's breaths became staggered and rigid.   
  
"Harry," She moaned, as her ecstacy reached hights Hermione didnt' think possible. But just as Hermione was about to go over the edge, Harry stopped.   
  
"Now come here," He ordered in a husky voice. He grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her through the water until she was positioned above his lap.  
  
"Harry, I don't know..." Hermione began, though she continued to position herself. Whether she knew it or not, she was driving Harry insane, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.   
  
"You know you want to," He said, drawing her in for one last kiss. There was no turning back now. Hermione nodded as she sat down suddenly, causing Harry to let out a deep groan. Pain burned dully through Hermione, but then the pain disapated into sheer pleasure. Harry thrust upward as Hermione thrust into him, causing a steady rhythm that both of them never wanted to end. Faster and faster until finally, Hermione lost control as she dug her nails deeply into Harry's broad shoulders. She let out a scream of pleasure, as Harry couldn't stand it any longer. Hermione swung a shaky leg over Harry and sat next to him, both speechless and out of breath.   
  
"I love you, Hermione," Harry said at last, as he held her close.  
  
"And I love you," She responded as she stood and took a crimson colored towel off of the rack she hadn't noticed before on the wall. Harry took one too, and soon the two were laying in bed, cuddling close, all details of the greatest night of their lives still burning fresh in their heads. Before long, Hermione had drifted off to sleep, exausted from the evening. Harry sat for a moment, watching the beautiful girl sleep in his arms before he, too, drifted off.  
  
A/n: Ohhh man. I feel much better now. Did that suck? REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER....hokay thanks, bye! 


	9. Trouble for Harry

A/N:Heyyy thuurrr! Thanks for the reviews, and I DO love you all forever. yeah uh this story is definitely NOT over...there's still a little conflict that has been left out UNTIL NOW. oh yeah, and the malfoy situation has to be resolved. So I couldn't just end the story there...we're getting there, though...all right ONWARD AND FORWARD!  
  
Sunlight struggled to shine through the dark curtains as Hermione opened her eyes lazily. She flipped over to go back to sleep, and in doing so, found herself inches away from a pair of bright green eyes.  
  
"Morning!" He said cheerfully. Hermione, wondering how she ended up in a bed with Harry, stared blankly for a moment. As if a blocked door had suddenly opened, Hermione found the events of last night rushing back to her. It wasn't just a dream....Harry was here.  
  
"'Morning," Hermione finally responded with a smile.   
  
"You hungry?" Harry asked, obviously starving.  
  
"Sure," Hermione answered. "But can we lay here another minute or two?"   
  
"Sure," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Hermione as she shut her eyes and kissed him softly.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Ron asked, as they sat for breakfast ten minutes later.  
  
"Library," Hermione responded quickly. Harry shot her a sideways glance, but nodded.  
  
"Oh," said Ron, though his face clearly showed suspicions. "Anyways, I broke up with Lavender last night..."  
  
"Oh no, Ron! I'm sorry!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I always thought you could do better...you'll be all right," Harry said, trying to make him feel better, though obviously not succeeding.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said, gazing blankly into his pancakes.  
  
"Well, we've got some news," Hermione announced, trying desperately to make Ron cheer up.  
  
"Hermione and I are..going out now.." Harry said, unsure that Hermione should have brought it up at a time like this.  
  
"Really? Good for you guys! I'm really happy for you," Ron told them, though something in his eyes wasn't quite right. Hermione frowned; Ron had been predicting they'd get together for the longest time, and Hermione thought telling him how right he was would lift his spirits.  
  
"I've got to make it all the way up to divination, so I better get going. Bye guys!" Harry said as he left, but not before Hermione got a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Listen...er...Hermione..." Ron started, staring nervously at his plate.  
  
"Yeah, Ron?"  
  
"Um...can I talk to you later? It's kind of important. Is the common room tonight at 1:00 okay?"   
  
"Sure, Ron...anything," responded Hermione, feeling kind of sorry for him.   
  
"All right...yeah so I'm gonna go to class now, I'll see you later," Ron said as he stood and left the Great Hall. Hermione sat, worried about Ron. He and Lavender had been together for nearly six months, she could understand why he needed someone to talk to. Figuring she best not be late, Hermione finished off her pancakes and headed towards her History of Magic class.  
  
"So um...I kinda wanted to talk to you."  
  
Ron sat nervously picking at his fingers, as he sat next to Hermione on the couch by the fire. The clock struck 1:00, as Hermione yawned, still fairly exausted from the previous night.   
  
"What about?" Hermione asked, trying to get Ron to talk.  
  
"About me and Lavender, I guess. About why we broke up..." Hermione thought Ron was going to continue, but after a moment of silence, she was the one to speak.  
  
"Well why did she break up with you?"  
  
"She didn't."  
  
"She didn't break up with you?"  
  
"No, I broke up with her...." Ron said slowly, finally looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah...you guys were good together, but some things just weren't right..."   
  
"No, that's not it," Ron insisted, shaking his head.  
  
"Well then why did you break up with her?"  
  
"We were perfect together...she always made me laugh, and there was never a time we didn't have fun together. Maybe I was stupid to break up with her, but I just couldn't keep doing this to her," Ron said, as his eyes began to tear.  
  
"Doing..what exactly?" Hermione asked, quite unsure of what he was talking about.  
  
"Loving someone else," He said simply, eyes locked with Hermione's. Hermione still sat in confusion.   
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Don't you see, Hermione?" Ron questioned, desperate to make Hermione understand. Though she was the brightest witch of her time, Hermione couldn't quite be sure of what Ron was trying to tel her.  
  
"I love you," Ron said at barely a whisper, as Hermione's heart sank. His eyes stared at her with such desperation, such loneliness.   
  
"But-" Hermione began, finally finding words to speak. But Hermione was suddenly interrupted.  
  
In an instant, Ron's lips were pressed gently over Hermione's. Too shocked to move, her logical thinking seemed to fail her. His tongue slowly pushed into her closed lips, as her brain suddenly unfroze. She was kissing Ron. This wasn't right at all; she had to do something.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" a voice roared from above them. Harry stood trembling with rage at the top of the stairs, face flushed with anger.  
  
"Harry, it's not like-" Hermione started desperately, though Harry didn't seem to care.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? MY BEST FRIEND AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Harry yelled, running his hand furiouly through his hair.  
  
"Listen to me," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"How long has this been going on for?" Harry asked, his voice now dangerously low.  
  
"It's not like that, Harry!" Hermione cried. "Ron, tell him it's not like that!"  
  
"I love Hermione, Harry...I'm sorry," Ron said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you. I love Harry...Harry, I love you..." Hermione sid as she stood and walked over to where Harry stood.  
  
"Didn't last night mean anything to you?" Harry asked as his eyes burned hot with tears.  
  
"It meant everything to me! Harry, Ron kissed me! We were just sitting there talking and then..he kissed me," Hermione tried to explain, though Harry wasn't listening.  
  
"I bet you wanted that to happen with Malfoy," Harry said outloud, though more to himself than to Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.  
  
"When I saved you from Malfoy...I wasn't really saving you, because you wanted it. You were probably upset that I showed up, because if I didn't..."  
  
"I wanted Malfoy to rape me? Harry, you're talking nonsense now!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I just never thought that either of you would sink so low. I hope you're happy," Harry spat before storming out of the common room. Hermione sat crying for a long moment before Ron spoke.  
  
"Hermione I'm..sorry," Ron said quietly.  
  
"I love him, Ron. Please just help me," Hermione sobbed. Ron nodded, knowing that he owed it to her.  
  
"If you love him half as much as I love you, then I have just selfishly ruined something wonderful. You'll get him back, Hermione. I promise," Ron said.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered, staring at the door through which Harry had just left, hoping he might return in a moment with open arms.  
  
Harry didn't know where he was headed, but rage lead him furiously further and further away from Hermione. She told him that she loved him. How could she sit there and lie like that? She had his heart in her hands and she crushed it. Pain stalked Harry as he continued walking through the dark corridors, silent tears dropping from his eyes.  
  
A sudden noise from behind him stopped Harry dead in his tracks. Harry spun around as he heard...footsteps.  
  
"Lumos," He muttered as his wand lit blindingly. The footsteps stopped as Harry began walking to where the sound had been just seconds before.   
  
"Well," a quiet voice said from about twenty feet in front of Harry. He raised his wand as a dark figure revealed itself.  
  
Harry's heart nearly stopped. His stomach gave a painful jolt as grey eyes glared at him from the shadows. As Malfoy steped forward, Harry saw he lookd worse than Harry had ever seen. It was obvious that he hadn't been eating well for quite some time, and his usually slicked back hair sat in a ratty mess on the top of his head. Blood was still crusted on his hairline, and he akwardly limped on his left foot.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry gasped, staring at the mess before him.  
  
"Potter," Malfoy responded, taking two steps forward. "Long time no see."  
  
Did he have a wand? Harry couldn't quite remember...  
  
"Looking for a weapon, Potter? I'm completely unarmed. You can take my word for it, or search me yourself."  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy, wondering whether or not he should believe him. Why would Malfoy tell Harry that he was unarmed? What was he getting at? A moment of malevolent glaring went by, the suffocating silence hung heavy in the air. And then...  
  
It was Harry who sprang first. Malfoy stepped back quickly, as Harry grasped hold of his robes and pulled hard, dragging both of them to the ground. From there, it was impossible to tell one from the other, each giving as many blows as they were receiving. Harry's glasses were suddenly knocked askew, as he was fighting now with instinct, and not sight. Malfoy tore Harry's wand away, as they heard it roll into the dark shadows. Neither could see the other as they showed no signs of slowing.  
  
The only word flashing through Harry's mind was 'escape', and desperately, he searched for one. But there was no way out. Harry didn't even know where he was. If he could only knock Malfoy out like he did the last time...  
  
THUD!   
  
Malfoy's foot forcefully came in contact with Harry's head, making him freeze for a minute. A searing pain shot through his body, as Malfoy took the oppritunity to kick him anywhere else he could find.   
  
'No...I can't let him win...' Harry thought to himself, struggling to stay concious. The pain was unbearable now, as a horrible thought crossed Harry's mind. 'I'm going to die here.'   
  
But if he could face Voldemort, he could certainly take Malfoy. Not giving up the fight, Harry felt for Malfoy's arm, which he grabbed viciously. With a terrible crunch and a cry from Malfoy, Harry snapped his wrist, clearly breaking it. But the pain in his head pounded so hard, Harry's vision was still blurred. With a violent wave of pain, Harry flipped over and vomitted on the floor. Still trying to keep Malfoy away from his head, Harry looked up, and didn't believe his eyes.  
  
A light. Small at first, but growing larger..coming their way. A feeling of relief swept of Harry. This was his escape.  
  
"Here!" Harry tried to scream, but it meerly came out as a gurgle and a cough.  
  
"Don't...you...dare," Malfoy breathed, wrestling Harry and finally pinning him to the ground. Malfoy grabbed his dark hair and raised his head several inches above the ground. He laughed softly as terror struck Harry. Malfoy slammed Harry's head to the ground, and Harry could taste the blood.   
  
The light was growing stronger still, as Harry fought desperately to stay awake..Malfoy would surely finish him off before the person with the light could reach them. Harry sat on his knees for a moment choking, trying to cease his involuntairy swaggering. The light was there now, bright as ever, as Harry heard a voice say something. His head was pounding too hard to understand words, but through blurred vision he could see something bright red shoot from the end of the wand. Harry looked above the wand to identify his rescuer.   
  
'Just..stay...awake...' Harry kept telling himself, blinking the blood out of his eyes. Harry felt as though his head were no longer connected to his body as he fought to remain concious. If he could only see who had the wand...  
  
But the last thing that Harry saw before collapsing next to Malfoy's limp body was a head of violently red hair.  
  
AN: Ahhhh hokayyyy....Man, i haven't a clue where that came from, but i think it worked. Meh, anyways...review please! I'll give you my first born child if you review! If that's not reason to do it, i don't know what is.   
  
OH one last thing....I saw the new hp movie and I thought it rocked majorly..everyone's throwing the biggest hissy fit because it didn't follow the book exactly, but there were only one or two really big things that they should have done different...anyways the acting was brilliant and I love my harry potter...  
  
And when did the weasly twins get hot? haha i'm totaly out of here now...just thought you might want to know what i thought about the movie..i don't know why you would..anyways review!! 


	10. The boy who lives again

A:N: Don't you just love how stupid some people can be sometimes? I don't know how that happened, but I posted the same chapter twice, so sorry guys! My stupidity is crippling. So here is the REAL chapter ten, and I hope that it is up to all of your expectations!  
  
"...and I never meant for any of this to happen and I'm so sorry and I just wish you could wake up and talk to me because I'm getting so restless just coming here day after day..."  
  
A dull pain throbbed throughout Harry's motionless body. His limbs ached as though they begged to be used for the first time. Though his eyes were still closed, his mind worked furiously as he lay listening to the words that were being spoken.  
  
"...I'm just scared, is all...what if you wake up and you can't speak or what if you wake up and you don't know who I am...or what if you just don't wake up at all?"  
  
The voice cracked and broke into quiet sobs. Harry slowly opened his eyes, just enough to see a figure slumped over the side of the bed. All around him was dark, and not a sound was made except small cries and quiet hiccups coming from the girl beside him.  
  
'Hermione,' He thought to himself as he recognized the light hair that was softly illuminated in the moonlight. A feeling of guilt settled uncomfortably in Harry's stomach, seeing that he was causing her such pain. He could feel her squeezing one of his hands, as he tried to move a finger.  
  
Her head shot up suddenly as she gasped, tear stained cheeks shining in the dim light.  
  
"Harry?" She questioned meeky, wondering if her mind was playing cruel tricks on her.  
  
"'Mione," He managed at barely a whisper.  
  
"How do you...feel?" Hermione asked, though the answer was fairly obvious.  
  
"Like I was just thrown off my broom," He replied, mustering a small smile.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"   
  
"Not really," Harry responded, searching his brain for his most recent memories. Not only did he want to hear the whole story, he also just wanted to listen to the soothing sound of her voice.  
  
"Well, you and Malfoy were fighting and you both got beaten up pretty bad. Who knows what could have happened if Ron hadn't found you and stopped Malfoy from..."   
  
Her voice cracked again as Harry quietly assured her that it was all right.  
  
"Oh, Harry, he could have killed you! I don't know what I would have done!"  
  
"Hermione, I'm fine now. It's okay. I'm fine, and you're fine and everything is all right now." Harry whispered, now able to move his entire hand.  
  
"I just love you so much," She said quietly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. A sudden thought struck Harry.  
  
"What did they do with Malfoy?"   
  
"Malfoy?" She asked, caugh off guard.  
  
"He's not still here, is he?" Harry questioned aprehensively.  
  
"Actually, Harry, he...well, he's not still here." Her voice shook nervously.  
  
"Where is he?" Harry asked directly, sensing Hermione's discomfort.  
  
"Ron...well, he had to, Harry! He had to save you!"   
  
"Where is Malfoy, Hermione?"  
  
"Ron saved your life by...taking his."  
  
Silence. Harry sat absorbing that information as his head began to spin. He was nearly killed, his best friend was now a murderer. What would they do with Ron? They had to see that it was all in defense. If Ron hadn't done that, Harry would have been the one dead.  
  
Harry groggily leaned over the bed and vomitted onto the floor. His head felt somewhat more steady; his stomach was much happier.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Minestry of Magic. They're keeping him there like a prisoner until they put him on trial. But the odds are really good for him, Harry. The only person to show any concern towards Malfoy would be his father, but was driven insane by the dementors in Azkaban long ago. He's in no right state to show any emotion at all. And Ron saved you, Harry. We would have lost you or Malfoy, and everyone is pretty glad it was you that was saved."  
  
Harry stared at her a moment. Did Hermione really know what she was talking about, or was she just trying to sugar coat it all for Harry? Perhaps she didn't want him to be too bothered. But he hoped desperately that she was telling the complete truth, but something told him that she was leaving something out. Harry had to go see Ron; he had to go thank him. How do you thank someone for saving your life? Harry wasn't sure, but knew he had to try.   
  
"When's the trial?"   
  
"Next week," Hermione said, though knowing Harry too well added, "But you won't be well enough to go. Madame Pomfrey says you'll need at least two more weeks of bed rest."  
  
"I'm not weak, Hermione. I can't just lay here for two whole weeks. This is something I have to do."  
  
Hermione knew it was no use protesting. Harry may be hurt, but he was still his determined, stubborn self.  
  
"I'm coming with you," She said.  
  
"All right," He replied, though he knew it was against his better judgement. He was just so relieved to have someone else in this with him. He didn't want to be alone.  
  
"You should go to sleep, it's awfully late," Hermione yawned, looking like she hadn't slept in days. Harry wasn't tired at all, but nodded.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you," He said softly, finding the strength to grasp her hand. A weary tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I love you, too. Goodnight," She said, placing a fleeting kiss on his lips before standing and heading off towards the Gryffindor tower. He watched her go as his eyelids suddenly became heavy. He wondered for a moment what day it was, and what time it was before drifting off to a burdened sleep.  
  
A/N: Okayyy i dont' think that chapter was so long but there was a lot of info goin into it...idk if i should have killed malfoy off or not, i was debating it..but he's a sick little bastard, so why not? The story shall soon be resolved but i need to know if you all want it tied up in a pretty bow or if you're lookin for a not so happy ending. I've got various ways i can go at this point. Keep the reviews comin, i love every one! 


End file.
